Junk Rare
Junk Rares are the heroes of the Duel Masters card game. Seriously. "HOW ABOUT....NO????" --DM Player In reality, Junk Rares are the most terrible nightmares that you will ever see in a box of Duel Master booster packs, as well as a nightmare in any other Card Game or a smartphone game with a Gacha. It is unavoidable in any of these games and sooner or later you will run into one and pull your hair out. Definitions of "Junk Rare" A Junk Rare is a card that is not only unusable in competitive play (For example, the difference of Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and Redzone, Roaring Invasion does not cunt as one), but is a card that is comparatively MUCH worse than any of the other rares that exist in the set. As most are really bad, they basically sell for very low prices and pale in front of other top rares. Examples include: *In , Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution and Death Gate, Hell Demon Dragon compared with Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic *In , Gaulezal Dragon and Balza, Seeker of Hyperpearls compared with Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *In , Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon and Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol compared with Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Fulboko donacle, Ultra Passion *In , Truename Lalala Lionel and Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai compared with Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" In Japanese, it is often called "Trash Rare" (カスレア, Kasurea), "Dud Rare" (ハズレア, Hazurea) "Industrial Waste" (産廃, Sanhai), or "Landmine" (地雷, Jirai). It is also often called "Reject Rare", "Dud Rare" or "Scrub Rare". When pulling cards from a box, it is wished that you do not get any Junk Rares. Honestly. Examples of Junk Rares Blatantly Weak Cards *'Aqua Master': Also known as the worst Junk Rare ever in Duel Masters history, it's power to cost ratio is too low and its effect is close to nonexistent. *'D2G Godfather': Power is too low for an infinite battle effect, cannot attack untapped creatures by itself and cost is too high, given D2 Field does not solve its weaknesses. *'Gaulezal Dragon': Quasi-Vanilla that is blatantly weaker than Beginner's Block Quasi-Vanillas. *'Necrodragon Belzarogue' Quasi-Vanilla in the wrong place at the wrong time. High risk, Low return cards *'Stratosphere Giant': Effect is no different from suicide when used normally and combos that utilize it create nothing short of a Quasi-Vanilla. *'Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight': Ultimate Evolution requires a narrow range of Evolution Creatures, Cost is a whopping 8, and effect is nonexistent as it provides no protection to creature attacks and can be easily removed. *'Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation': Much weaker than common power reduction spells despite it is a rare. *'Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Insane Technique': Rock-Paper-Scissor card that completely relies on luck, same set contains Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard and Olzekia, General of Decapitation. *'Katsumugen, Climax': God pinpointing Victory rare that is extremely terrible at its job. Comparatively Bland Cards *'Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction"': Strong, but same set had VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory". *'Hellsekai, Great Massacre': APles completely in front of Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe. *'Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon': Pales in front of Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened and Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, but ok otherwise. Outclassed Cards *'Fighter Dual Fang': Completely outclassed by Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader, and appears in all Corocoro packs. *'Metalchaos Dragon' Completely outclassed by Bolbalzak "Purple Lightning" Dragon and MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler. Failed Remakes *'All but one of the Astral Reef remakes': Their costs are too heavy and impact is too low, often creating pointless draw in late game. *' ': Failed nerf of Deep Operation which is now released from the Hall of Fame as Deep Operation needs not to be there. *'Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness': Nerfed version of Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon. As Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon has been released from the premium hall of fame, this card is worthless. Reevaluated Cards *'Miraculous Truce': Once ridiculed as a clown card as at that time most decks run multiple civilizations, in Dragon Saga Monocolored decks had start to appear and it instantly becomes the bane of them. *'Aqua Patrol': Once worthless as it simply neutralizes set shield triggers, Last Avatar, Poseidon Dragon Spirit appeared and made a deck that put all the opponent's shields into his graveyard instantly, causing it to be banned in less than 1 month. Later on Duema Ogre! Assistant Instructor Kikuchi appeared and ensured Aqua Patrol's ban as it causes all of the opponent's shields to be removed in the 4th turn if used in conjunction with Patrol. *'Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle': At first ridiculed due to a lack of usable Giants, but in Battle Galaxy there were more usable Giants which made it a deck type. Notes *Seven Heroes chose the Junk Rares/Junk Cards with the most flavor value and made it into a holy alliance. Category:Fandom Terminology